jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Lord Tiin/Archiv5
Herzlich Willkommen auf der Diskussionseite von Lord Tiin! Bitte beachtet ein paar Kleinigkeiten, wenn ihr auf meine Diskussionsseite schreibt: Signiert eure Beiträge, denkt an die Doppelpunkte und versucht, sachlich zu bleiben. Zudem erspart euch Spam oder Beleidigungen, die werden sowieso gelöscht und bringen daher wenig. Alles andere - Hinweise, vernünftige Kritik, Lob und Verbesserungsvorschläge - ist natürlich gerne gesehen, ebenso wie Fragen, auf die ich so schnell wie möglich antworten werde. Wer will kann es auch über den Chat versuchen, dort bin ich recht häufig anzutreffen. |} Assistent gesucht Moin, ich hab den Vorschlag jetzt hier fertig gemacht. Kritik und Verbesserungsvorschläge sind ausdrücklich erwünscht. Bild:--).gif Gruß, [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] ''Move''/''Diskussion'' 03:30, 14. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Gut. Wie du vllt. schon gemerkt hast,habe ich bereits ein paar kleine Korrekturen vorgenommen und zudem auf der Disku gepostet. Zudem habe ich mich mal daran begeben, eine mögliche Version des späteren Portals samt Beispiel hier zu erstellen. Auch hier wäre ich über Verbesserungen/Verbesserungsvorschläge erfreut. Du kannst das ja in deinem Vorschlag noch verlinken um es anschaulicher zu machen. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 14:54, 14. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Freunde Hi, hier ist Benutzer:Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit ich wollte Fragen ob du das Ok finden würdest wenn ich dich auf meine Jedipedia-Freundesliste setzen würde. Bitte antworte . Dein --Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit 20:32, 19. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Das ist kein Problem; du kannst mich gerne auf deine Liste setzen. Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 10:57, 20. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Bild-Verlinkung Hi Tiin, könntest du mir evtl. helfen und den Link korrigieren bei dem Bild: AZ-Serie? Ich weiß nämlich nicht, wie man den Limk korrekt einbindet. Ich würde mich sehr freuen. Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 13:23, 21. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Herzlichen Dank.Darth Hate 13:27, 21. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Kein Problem. Aber was ich fragen wollte: Bei den beiden Artikeln Lev Palik und Wren Cristol müsste doch die Ära reb rein, wenn sie als Scharfschützen der Rebellen tätig waren, oder? Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 13:31, 21. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::Theoretisch hast dur echt, nur steht es in der Quelle nicht explizit drinn: Weder Zeit noch Ort, noch Geschehen (Schlacht, Massaker etc.) lassen darauf schließen. Immerhin gibt es Resteinheiten der Rebellen auch noch nach der Sschlacht von Endor. Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 13:33, 21. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::Tja, ich denke dann hätten sie trotzdem schon in der Ära der Rebellion gelebt. Aber in GaW steht drin, dass das Recon-Team 05 der Rebellen-Allianz angehörte? Die WP hat diese Info nämlich gar nicht. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 13:38, 21. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::::Da steht: for both, use the ELITE REBEL TROOPER statistics on page 281 of the Saga Edition cor rulebook. Solange da kein Ergänzung ist, sind immer die Rebellen der Rebellen-Allianz gemeint.Darth Hate 13:40, 21. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::::Okay, danke. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 13:43, 21. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Kein Problem ;-) Sollte ich allerdings falsch liegen und jemand kann das Gegenteil beweisen (es sind doch andere Rebellen gemeint), dann werde ich es natürlich umgehend korrigieren. Danke nochmals für deine schnelle Hilfe mit der Verlinkung. Gruß, Darth Hate 13:44, 21. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Shantillen Morjens.. In dem Artikel Shantillen steht das sie der Spezies der Devaronianer angehört. Da die Frauen unter anderem keine Hörner besitzen, wollte ich ma nachfragen ob du da mehr weißt, als aus dem Comic hervorgeht. Ansonsten Daumen hoch für die vielen Artikel..besonders im Com-X Bereich.. ^^ Grüße Darth HYDRAnous 19:03, 21. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Ah, der wohl aufmerksamste (Korrektur-)Leser der JP ist wieder da Bild:;-).gif. Allerdings bin ich dieses Mal unschuldig... Ich hatte eben wegen einer Devaronianerin mit Hörnern (?) dort keine Spezies eingetragen, das wurde dann von jemand anderem gemacht. Aber trotzdem gut aufgepasst und auch trotzdem Danke für den Hinweis. Ich werde das glaube ich wieder wegmachen, solange es nicht vernünftig belegt ist. Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 19:35, 21. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Obwohl auch die die Wookieepedia in ihrem Artikel Devaronianer stehen hat. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 19:37, 21. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Weiterleitungen Wie erstellt man eigentlich Weiterleitungen?--– [[Benutzer:Darth caedus forever|'DCF']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Darth caedus forever 20:35, 27. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Das Bearbeitungsfenster für den jeweiligen Namen öffnen und dann #WEITERLEITUNG Zielartikel eintragen. Anschließend abspeichern und die Weiterleitung ist erstellt. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 20:39, 27. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Danke.--– [[Benutzer:Darth caedus forever|'DCF']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Darth caedus forever 20:41, 27. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Doge Ist nicht Nakha Urus und Doge nicht was anderes?--Commander Cody CC-2224 10:23, 29. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Nun, Doge ist der Titel von Nakha Urus, aber keine eigene Person. Nakha Urus ist der Doge der Dugs und ihr Führer auf Malastare. Da du den Artikel als Person erstellen willst, ist es falsch. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 10:26, 29. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::ok --Commander Cody CC-2224 10:27, 29. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Jedipedia:Quellenbedarf Moin, das oben genannte Portal ist jetzt, nach erfolgreicher Abstimmung aktiv dabei. Freue mich auf Rückmeldungen, bin aber jetzt erstmal bis zum 25.8. inaktiv. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] ''Move''/''Diskussion'' 01:39, 31. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :So, wir haben schon die ersten Anfragen und auch schon die ersten gelösten Quellenbedarf-Anfragen. Ich habe auch noch ein paar kleine Änderungen vorgenommen, aber so wie es jetzt ist sollte es egtl. gehen. Dann noch einen schönen Urlaub, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 10:43, 11. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Kekse Vielen Dank! Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 12:48, 4. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Kekse, die 2te Das mit der Ergänzung war kein Problem, dafür ist der Quellenbedarf ja da. Danke auch dir für die kleine Stärkung Bild:;-).gif. Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 10:43, 11. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Hilfe Hai Tiin ich bin erst neu hier und hab n e Frage: Wie zitiert man und wie macht man smilies? Danke--Sithlord 08:49, 11. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Ich antworte mal für ihn (Ich hoffe das ist okay für dich, Tiin): Zitieren kannst du mit den Vorlagen oder der , je nachdem was du zitieren möchtest. Wichtig ist dabei, dass du hinschreibst, aus welcher Quelle du das Gesagte hast, falls es nicht aus deinem Alltag oder so kommt. Smileys findest du in der Kategorie:Smileys. Dort nimmst du die Dateinamen und behandelst sie so wie ein normales Bild, Datei:--).gif ergibt dann z.B. Datei:--).gif Ich hoffe, ich konnte dir helfen. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 09:57, 11. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::Jo, ich denke Nahdar hat alles gut erklärt Datei:--).gif. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 10:43, 11. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Vielen Dank Hallo Lord Tiin, vielen Dank für den Hinweis, ich habe mich jetzt angemeldet. Ich benutze die Jedipedia schon länger als Nachschlagewerk, da ich "offizielle" Star-Wars-Texte übersetze. So informativ sie auch ist, strotzt sie doch leider vor sprachlichen Fehlern, und da bessere ich eben hin und wieder nach. Für eine gründlichere Überarbeitung fehlt mir leider die Zeit. Herzliche Grüße Tnani Ikon, 13:51, 11. Aug. 2010 (CET) :Freut mich das ich dich zur Anmeldung bewegen konnte. Und da wir tatsächlich gute Korrekturleser immer gebrauchen können, ist es auch nicht schlimm, wenn du keine größeren Artikel schreibst oder überarbeitest; ich persönlich halte die Korrektur von Rechtschreib- und anderen Fehlern für einen großen Beitrag zur Jedipedia. Dann wünsche ich dir mal noch viel Spaß, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 10:21, 12. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Freundschaft Hallo hier ist Sithlord ich wollte dich fragen ob ich dich auf meine Freundesliste schreiben darf May be the Force with youSithlord 11:47, 13. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Klar, das ist kein Problem. Gruß, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 11:50, 13. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::Danke, Sithlord 12:12, 13. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Mehr Kekse USER-Page Hallo, Lord Tiin. Kannst du mir evtl. bei meiner UPage weiterhelfen. Die Scrollboxen sollen sich über die ganze Seite erstrecken und das Bild und die Infobox rechts (siehe frühere Versionen meiner Seite) Ich würde mich echt über deine Hilfe freuen. Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 19:58, 22. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Ich habe mich dem schonmal angenommen und hoffe das ist für euch beide okay so. Gruß Boba Fett123 21:35, 22. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::Nun, wenn sich das schon geklärt hat bin ich ja nicht mehr von nöten. Danke das du mir die Arbeit abgenommen hast Bild:;-).gif. Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 12:55, 23. Aug. 2010 (CEST)